


开往春天的地铁

by fffffffffish



Series: 郭雷李 | 春风地铁站 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 郭雷李三角 假如老三只大学时代凑成一窝的段子（。
Relationships: TF老boys - Relationship, 郭京飞/雷佳音/李光洁
Series: 郭雷李 | 春风地铁站 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832902





	开往春天的地铁

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au 片段灭文 毫无逻辑 私设如山 ooc  
> 全员中戏设定 入学年份是姐99 师哥00 师弟02  
> *性格设定源于各种访谈回忆和现在的老boys有偏差

***

17年夏他们仨拍杂志，师弟提前一天到，师哥是晚上的飞机，姐正好空闲，本来约着晚上去南锣喝酒，谁知道上海大雨飞机从晚半个小时脱到午夜才起飞，三人小队变成两人，明天又是个大早，喝酒也是点到为止。什刹海的夜景看多了就那么回事，拍摄地点在学校附近，师弟住的不远，姐要回家也是顺路，两个人走到地铁站，一个向东一个北上。姐在地铁上打了个瞌睡，轰隆隆飞驰声盖过蝉鸣，他想这两年大家混得都不错的样子，走了好运，半睡半醒的似乎能嗅到暖春时候的一缕花香。

***

2002年冬天，姐第一次误门禁因为拍广告，摄影地点在城市对角，坐完地铁倒公交，末班车还好死不死的趴在半路，好在距离不远，他挎着包徒步三公里，总算是在凌晨一点摸回了校园。姐走到宿舍楼下，正忧愁无处可去，正巧碰见师哥拎着喝大了的师弟回来。师弟还没走到门口，抱着树哇哇的吐，师哥站在一步远的地方，一脸嫌弃。姐看不下去就过去递水又拍背，师哥还是裹着个军大衣揣着手看围观，他惯了下巴看人也不主动开口。

仨人冻得不行的时候，十分走运的被研究生师哥好心带到学生会办公室过夜。喝大了的师弟睡一条沙发，师哥和姐挤另一条。室内有暖气就好许多，硬木沙发再难过，年轻时候仗着身体好一闭眼也能睡，姐睡醒的时候对面师弟不见了。师哥面无表情解释说，有课跑了，又指指桌子上早饭也不说这是师弟给人买的，转身要出门又回来一伸手说，衣服还我。姐这才发现那件军大衣盖在自己肩上。

***

姐第一次遇见师弟是在2002年夏天的尾巴上，他刚刚拍完第一部戏，暂时不用为学费发愁。那天是个周六，阳光繁盛，他们是在学校附近碰上的，师弟裤衩背心拎着一大兜子方便面从棉花胡同钻出来，看见姐就笑得呆呆傻傻，小眼睛眯成缝也压不住仰慕。姐不知道自己在学弟学妹眼中是个高冷神秘又带着高贵忧郁的形象，只被学弟笑得心软，几句话间听到学弟说月底只能靠泡面过活，大概是有点同病相怜很快就熟悉起来，姐带着师弟去什刹海转了一遭晚上跑回学校后门撸串。那时候他俩都不太会喝酒，于是他们在干爽的风里一人吹了瓶北冰洋。大部分时间里是师弟说话姐听着，自带喜剧天赋的东北腔，姐被逗得乐不可支，这时候师弟才有胆子搭姐的肩。

***

姐遇见师哥又是另一个故事。其实也没什么好讲的，大概是低头遛墙边撞着个同样不看人的，眼神又冷又刺，姐小声说不好意思啊，你没事吧，那人也不说话，于是两人擦肩各自继续向前。总之，姐过了好一阵才把这人和室友嘴里那个低一届那个自以为是的灵魂艺术家对上号，姐仔细想想是挺傲气的，可是也没有那么招人讨厌。不过要说他俩正经认识还是因为师弟。在师弟找姐来诉苦之前，姐就已经听说了故事——师弟被师哥灌得在台词课上吐了一地——笑话传得比那股子呕酒的味道都快。姐说，你师哥什么人啊，这么不，不靠谱，别和他一起玩，师弟反而心软说，大飞也不坏，你认识一下就知道了。

***

师哥这人很有意思。北京人，胡同串子，从小到大不少吃穿，有天赋又会享乐，所以特不能理解姐怎么就一节课都不敢落，为给全勤奖学金，活得皱皱巴巴。师哥不理解归不理解，也不会多说一个字。那时候姐要赚自己学费还要支持弟弟，北京机会多，暑假也不怎么回家，姐独来独往惯了也不在乎偌大校园空荡下来。对于师哥来说，在校和回家都差不多的无聊，他时不时的就来找姐吃个晚饭。可惜师弟不在，师哥没了捧哏，气氛不够活跃，安静得有点尴尬，好在喝酒还是稀里哗啦的。姐酒量不行，所以也不是次次都喝酒。夏天太燥，风都是干热的，吃过饭就蹲在路牙子上发呆，师哥叼烟姐叼雪糕，都是便利店里最便宜那种，后来姐要拍夜戏也学会抽烟熬夜，俩人一起叼烟。

***

姐的酒量其实给师弟挡酒的时候练出来的，顺便的也养着积攒着出点别的东西。他自己喝得发晕，总是记得软绵绵的嗓子喊住师哥端杯的动作，你别让他喝了他明天有课。师哥也总是一个白眼翻到天上，有课有课呗。时不时还会话头一转，问姐，要不你喝？杯子落在谁的手里也说不准，反正最后散场是师弟把姐送回宿舍，半路上姐已经困得不行还念叨他，你好好上课不许迟到别翘课作业写完了吗。说着说着就要睡过去，师弟拱拱自己肩上的话多的脑袋，低声问，你对谁都这么好吗？

***

十几年后的访谈里，师哥说上学时候的自己真的很招人烦，没被打是运气好。对也不对，姐和师弟都知道，师哥人不坏，傲气刺头脾气臭点而已。师弟三天两头和师哥夸姐，夸到师哥不耐烦地说你和我叨叨有啥用麻溜追啊别回头人给跑了。像是玩笑又像是真话。总之，他们仨就这么玩到一起，说是多么合拍也没有，可能都带着点爱屋及乌的意味——师弟在乎的，师哥也就要护着，师弟的朋友，姐也会喜欢。反正，感情是在流水似的日子里慢慢沉淀下来，班主任被姐贫得受不来的时候，总是感慨，这老实严肃的孩子怎么就被带跑了呢。

***

他们仨刚凑在一起的时候，都要端着一点插科打诨少，话题总是一本正经，这些事情上师弟不太说话，反而姐和师哥更有话聊。大部分是谈戏，年轻时候他们更有野心也更固执，学术讨论到最后争起来。姐说话慢，用师兄话说是反射弧太长，一句话出口总是要想一会，吐出来也是又慢又绕。师哥皱眉问一句，你到底要说什么，又闭了嘴，等姐说完才怼回去。这种你来我往搞的师弟紧张，怕师哥等急眼被憋死，怕师哥和姐怼得过，又怕自己存在感太低，师哥气得数落他，瞎担心什么，我要动了心还能有你的事吗。

***

那时候姐除了上课就拍戏忙碌神秘，倒是真的赚了点钱，就有风言风语流出来说他是被人养，毕竟这种传闻这圈子里也不是什么新鲜事了，可是这些话还没传到当事人耳朵里就被掐死在师哥拳头下，他一个人打两个，竟然也只是眼眶擦破了一点皮，青了一块，但没怎么见血。许是另外两人觉得输得太丢人，也没闹大，随着伤口结痂愈合，这些难听的话和所有揣测随之消失了。后来拍和平饭店时候，陈数和姐提过一嘴，姐才想起来，师哥似乎是记过次处分，缘由他也不清楚。

***

其实，师哥在被姐撞那么一下之前听过段故事。大概是某人作业自作聪明，在寝室胡编了个人物观察作业递上去被当场揭穿不算，还被业界前辈加老师训到当着全班哭得稀里哗啦，天都要塌下来的架势。师哥听完故事，就从心里瞧不上这人，太矫情。等到后来认识了，师哥才发觉姐那不是矫情，纯粹是天生眼眶浅，疼了哭，伤心哭，开心了眼泪也往下掉。喝酒之后更甚，他们仨唏嘘一下时光过得太快，眼见着姐要毕业了，这下子泪珠就簌簌往下掉，师弟不知道那句话说的不对，手足无措，这时候师哥就无比淡定地抽了张纸巾拍在姐脸上，哭吧哭吧，老话都说爱哭的孩子有糖吃。

***

姐毕业汇报俩人都去看了。师弟还专门准备了捧花，怂乎乎的不敢上台，最后被师哥一脚踹上去，台下呼啦一片起哄。姐收了花，下了台又问师弟，这月还有钱吃饭吗。师弟正嘚瑟的不行，说这不有您嘛。其实，姐毕不毕业没两样，人还在北京，得了空钻进学校听他们的大课，围观师弟课程汇报演出。那年冬天春节前夕仨人跑到后海滑冰，师弟东北人，脑袋大但行动最灵巧，师哥对这种小孩子活动不感兴趣，姐被摔疼了也不下场。师哥和姐聊了两句，姐随口问他明年毕业去向，师哥叼着烟还是不看人，最后说，去上海啊。

***

师哥不知道姐和师弟是不是在一起，就像姐不知道他什么时候离开北京。师哥不喜欢告别，候车的时候他想，西客站每天迎来送往那么多人各色离别他们一辈子也演不尽，不必再来这么一出。他到了上海很快安顿下来，05年之后他的运气就好起来，话剧演得顺风顺水，师弟仍旧有心给他写信，开头装模作样问候，后面情深意切全是姐，什么这个戏拍得辛苦，那个戏下周要开播，师哥没指望这俩跟热恋期似的人给自己分享点新鲜事，在回信里也是言简意赅，大脑袋秀恩爱分得快你知道吗，悠着点悠着点。

***

师哥去上海的那个夏天，姐换了套二居室，师弟的钥匙串上终于有了寝室钥匙之外的第二把钥匙。师弟周末先坐公交再倒地铁去投奔蹭饭，推门时候听见菜叶入锅的噼啪声响，厨房太小，抽油烟机嗡嗡运转，还要开半扇窗子。姐不让师弟进，身上的围裙是师弟买泡面时候赠的那条。最普通的家常菜，味道还行，分量充足，两人头对头吃饭的时候，姐说自己下个月要去拍戏回不来，师弟要来住就要自己做饭了。这话说的师弟心里没落了一下，嗯了声，就低头专心扒饭。眼看着又一个夏天过去，他也该毕业了。

***

师弟毕业汇演师哥来的准时，上场前师弟悄悄探头看了好几次，师哥旁边位置空着。师弟缩回后台在肚子温戏，可是姐进组前信誓旦旦一定赶回的画面就不受控制地往外跳，好在一登台，除了戏什么都忘了。聚光灯太晃，师弟根本看不见台下人，快谢幕时候，余光瞥见个瘦高的杆子似的人从门口溜进来，怀里是一捧花，这捧花在后台落进师弟怀里。

跑到后台的的时候师弟还在卸妆，姐伸手揉了把师弟满是发胶的头发，又抱了抱他，说特别棒。师弟不满意哼了声，嘟囔着你都没看知道啥啊就棒。姐笑了下说，我就夸你特别棒。师弟立刻笑得没了眼睛，这时候等在门口的师哥清了清嗓子，恶不恶心啊，你俩回家腻歪去。师弟蹦起来，也不计较，喊今天我请客你们谁都别抢。

他们在后海喝酒撸串。那时候酒吧没有现在多，但市井烟火气总比学校里浓郁。三个人喝了一打啤的还多，不同以往，今天是师弟醉得最快——心情好喝酒都不用灌。姐明天要回组，师哥赶火车，两人都喝得控制。师弟坐在中间兴奋起来左右搭着师哥和姐的肩膀唱起歌，大碴子味的光辉岁月，勉强听出来是粤语。师弟最后被师哥掐着脖子按在桌子上，太难听死人都给被气活。

喝到后面师弟就睡着了，剩姐和师哥聊天。师哥这两年瘦了些，刺头劲还在只是没那么扎人了；姐好像变了又没有，还是那股子精致忧郁范。这件事说起来挺没道理的，彻底进社会的人文气反而重了。俩人低低地聊着这几年的戏，各自生活，师哥调侃姐现在是大明星，姐对他说那你就是话剧王子。最后师哥和姐说，上艺那个机会挺好的，本来没几个外地名额，你帮我劝劝他。姐想都没想就答应了。

***

也是一个夏天，姐回家没呆几天就早早回学校，到宿舍楼下才发现假期封楼，不回家的早被被赶到另一栋楼住，一时半会找不出个空铺，挤一挤凑合一宿也可以，少年人骨头架子支棱着，再瘦还是挤，谁也睡不好。晚饭时候师哥说要不你来我家，姐没什么东西，一只包瘪瘪的没分量，但还是师哥拎，拎包的人说你是客。四九城入夜也是闷，夏夜院子却很热闹，师哥带着姐进门，阿姨正把菜端上桌，看见他们眉开眼笑的招呼着，大飞朋友啊，快坐快坐。

晚上姐睡在师哥那屋，一米五的床比宿舍铺子宽许多，足够他们平躺。灭了灯钻蚊帐，虫鸣被压在电扇嗡嗡转动的声音里，路灯和月光从窗外枝丫间隙漏进来，姐望着帐子顶发呆，感觉像躺在雾里。师哥背着他侧躺，忽然感叹，雷要羡慕死我，你别告诉他啊，他心眼小。姐愣了愣问，羡慕什么。师哥翻身回来，两人对着眨眼，随即沉默。师哥叹气，那句你当没听过行吗。姐想问凭什么，师哥先开口，你就等他自己和你说。那要等不到呢。这问题让师哥也愣了一秒，最后说，怎么会呢。


End file.
